Zod
Zod is the 4th DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He appears as a DLC character available for $4.99 or free for those with a Season Pass, as well as buying the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. He is one of Superman's nemesis. He is a Power User. He was officially released on July 2, 2013. Biography General of Krypton, Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone for attempting to conquer Krypton. An ultra-nationalist, Zod will do anything to promote Krypton supremacy, including genocide. Injustice 2 In Sub-Zero's ending, General Zod is accidentally freed from the Phantom Zone by Sub-Zero in his effort to come back to his Realm, along with Superman, Ursa and Non. The four Kryptonians attack Sub-Zero, Batman and his Justice League. Powers and Abilities Like Superman, General Zod is a Kryptonian and under the yellow sun of the Sol system, he gains superhuman powers of the highest known degree. Like Superman, Zod gains superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, power of flight, and an array of extrasensory senses including superhearing and various vision powers. Whereas Superman lacks formal training and relies on combining his powers with overwhelming force to overcome his opponents, Zod is a trained soldier who employs his powers with lethal effectiveness. Zod is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and when he combines this with his super strength and speed he can deliver a series of powerful blows for maximum internal damage against his opponent, and when using his superspeed to read his enemy's movements Zod can parry their attacks before responding with a bone breaking counterattack. Though Zod prefers facing his enemies on the ground, he can use his speed and flight together for a sudden charge followed up by a barrage of punches. Zod uses his heat vision in a more refined and tactical manner than Kal-El, instead of using single bursts of energy for closing the distance in a long range strike, Zod fires his heat vision at a single confined spot and continuously fires to let the charge build into a large explosion of fire and energy, and Zod can drag the beam and the explosive effect with it across the battlefield. Unlike Superman, Zod does not use the cold breath to immobilize his opponent but instead uses small gusts of wind from his super breath to undermine their footing, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Uniquely in Injustice, Zod's time in the Phantom Zone has left him with the ability to open small portals into the Zone itself. This allows Zod to summon a set of Kryptonian sidearms for sudden shots, either a single blast or multiple, as well as summon a larger rifle to fire slow or fast moving charges, either a single blast or a rising series of three. Most dangerous of all from this new power is the fact that Zod can temporarily trap his enemies in a crystal prison of the Phantom Zone, though instead of leaving them trapped indefinitely, Zod only uses this as a means of stunning his enemy to deliver a quick follow up attack. Lastly, Zod can summon a Wraith from the Zone to assist him in battle, though if his concentration is broken while the Wraith is on the field, it will return to the Zone. Special Moves * Sidearm: Zod summons a Kryptonian handgun and fires a single laser blast at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Zod summon two handguns and fire multiple shots. * Kryptonian Rifle: Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a single ball of energy at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Zod fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. * Fast Kryptonian Rifle: Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a rapidly moving ball of energy at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Zod fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. * Slow Kryptonian Rifle: Zod summons a Kryptonian rifle and fires a single slow moving ball of energy. The Meter Burn version has Zod fire three blasts, the last two going in higher arcs while the first remains going straight. * Zod Charge: Zod flies towards his opponent, snatches them and tosses them over his shoulder back down headfirst into the ground. The Meter Burn version has Zod beat them a few times when they land, then fly back to fire a blast of heat vision down on them. * Ground Blast: Zod fires a burst of heat vision at his opponent, causing a small explosion at their feet. The Meter Burn version has Zod rapidly drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. * Close Ground Blast: Zod fires a close burst of heat vision onto the ground, causing a small explosion. The Meter Burn version has Zod rapidly drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. * Far Ground Blast: Zod fires a burst of heat vision behind his opponent, holds it, and then causes an explosion. The Meter Burn version has Zod rapidly drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. * Phantom Strike: Zod jabs his opponent in the abdomen. The Meter Burn version has Zod trap his opponent in a Phantom Zone crystal before punching it, shattering the crystal and harming his enemy. * General Parry: Zod catches the opponent's attack, twists their arm and forces them to kneel with a kick to the back of their leg, and slams his elbow down on the opponent's arm, before kicking them away. Mobile Exclusive Move * Fallen General: 'General Zod uses his alien rifle in a devastating melee combo. Character Trait '''Phantom Wraith: '''Zod can call the Wraith of the Phantom Zone. He can make it either slash or grab his opponent and make it feast on the opponents neck for a Combo opportunity. Other Moves *'Grab: Zod grabs his opponent, and while they're reeling, fires his heat vision into their chest, forcing them to their knees as he orders, "Kneel before Zod!" and then he flies behind them and blasts them with another burst of heat vision. Super Move *'Galactic Destruction: '''Zod flies in the air and grabs his opponent, then flies into space and smashes them through the moon. He then blasts them back to Earth with his heat vision. Move List Basic Attacks: * Space Jab * Low Blow * Crisis Kick * Leg Breaker * Rifle Smash * Round House * Quick Trip * Downward Slam * Low Punch * Flying Fist * Shin Kick Air Attacks: * Jump Kick * Elbow Drop * Double Down Throws: * Forward Throw * Reverse Throw Combos * Military Leader * The Last Days * Absolute Power * Supreme Ruler * Phantom Survivor * Impossible * The Hunter * Darkness Reign * High Command * Betrayal * The Glory Of Krypton * You Will Fall * Fallen Kryptonian * I Will Kill You * You Are A Fool! * Tyrant * Fallen General * I Always Win Bounce Cancels: * Downward Slam * Round House Endings Injustice ''Free of the Phantom Zone at last, Zod's first order of business, Superman's defeat, had been accomplished. Now his revenge could be fully realized. His time in the Phantom Zone had allowed Zod to learn its secrets, he had even learned from one of his fellow residents how to call forth small pockets at will. After introducing Superman to its mind-numbing emptiness, Zod claimed the High Councilorship and began to rebuild Earth in the image of mighty Krypton. Costumes Default Zod is bald, with a pair of goggles just above his eyes, with a stylized beard covering some of his face. He wears a black shirt under a set of dark gray armor, large shoulder pads with glyphs carved into them, silver bladed gauntlets over black gloves, a dark yellow belt with a circular pattern on it, black baggy pants and black boots with silver linings at the cut off. S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Trivia *Zod also appears in the Phantom Zone Transition in the Fortress of Solitude Stage though he looks much more like his comic book counterpart. *Zod was revealed to be in the season pass along with Lobo, Batgirl and Scorpion through data stored in the game's code. *Zod was seen at E3 for the first time, and was playable for the people attending. *Zod was officially revealed during "Clueless Gamer", a skit on the late night talk show Conan. *Zod's official trailer was released on June 21. *Zod's voice actor Nolan North has previously voiced Superboy and Superman in Young Justice, and Penguin and Black Mask in Batman: Arkham City. *Many of Zod's in-game quotes comes from his lines in Superman II. His quote "Kneel before Zod" comes from his infamous line throughout the film, his intro quote "This planet will be mine." is a reference to when the Phantom Zone crystal was shattered to which Zod and his followers, Ursa and Non, landed on the moon, and his outro quote "I win, I always win!" is what he said when surprised at how easy it was to defeat Earth's military. *Zod is the third DLC character to appear on the IOS version of the game. *Zod is the only DLC character to have a 2nd skin besides the default. He also the first DLC character for the game to have another skin. Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Injustice 2 Category:Cameo Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Deceased